A Little Flirt
by JazzGirl123
Summary: Hey! I'm CrazyVampire24 and I am posting for my cuz and idol, Jazzy! Okay, so basically Dan and Runo get drunk at a party. What happens when a few hearts break? WIll they mend their shattered relationship? Read to support my cousin! T for language!


**Hi, my name is CrazyVampire24 and I'm ten! This is JazzGirl123's story but she was in a funk, and couldn't write. And if I see any nasty reviews saying she's an attention seeking authoress, fuck you. **

**Disclaimer: Okay, so it's pretty clear I own nothing right?**

Runo stared at her boyfriend and sighed as he tripped over _another _stool. This was not how she imagined their reunion date. She had never been more psyched when he called and said he was visiting Wardington to see her. She had gone out of her way to make herself absolutely Julie-girly and he had dragged her off to a party thrown by an old classmate, who didn't even knew she existed? Runo huffed and sipped her glass, unknowingly grabbing vodka as she watched her boyfriend stumble towards her.

"Isn't this bar _awesome_?" The nineteen year old brunette slurred, crashing against the bar counter. Runo smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah…..it's…cool." She said, eyeing his nearly empty glass. He noticed and grinned.

"Wanna sip?" Dan asked, handing her the glass. Runo laughed nervously.

"Ah….no thanks." She said, pushing his hand away. Dan bumped her shoulder.

"Come on party pooper! You can't come to a bar dressed so smoking and _not _drink!" He exclaimed. Runo shook her head.

"No Dan, I am not drinking to-I look _smoking_?" She asked, blushing. Dan grinned.

"Totally; just look at yourself!" He said before walking towards a group of girls from Runo's school. "If you won't drink, I'll just go look for someone who will!"

Runo glanced at her reflection in the glass. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a red halter top and black one-inch heels. Over the years, she had grown tired of her long blue hair and shortened it so it just barely passed her chest. Not that she took much notice, but she definitely changed over night. Now instead of being seen as that violent, scrawny tomboy, she was seen as that "hot feminist working at the café".

_I suppose I do look better…wait, Rachel Masterson, stay away from my boyfriend! _Runo thought angrily as she stormed over to the blonde in the extremely short skirt.

"…..so like, maybe we can like, go and _party _somewhere more _private_?" Rachel was saying, rubbing Dan's arm and batting her obviously fake eyelashes. Maybe it was vodka she had earlier, or just the plain annoyance of your rival hitting on your boyfriend, but Runo was way more than pissed. Downing her third glass of alcohol, Runo stumbled over to Rachel and Dan. Suddenly her vision blurred and she realized she was drunk, just as her drunken form took over.

"Hey…..Rachel." She slurred, nearly tripping over her heel. "Wow, like, do I feel loopy or what?" Rachel giggled in that annoyingly high voice.

"Like, who cares?" She replied, now clutching onto Dan's arm. She and Runo then giggled about almost everything that the other said.

Dan furrowed his eyebrows; he may be drunk but he was still sober enough to realize Runo would never drink past her limits unless she was upset. Maybe he had upset her, somehow? Okay, so letting some Barbie doll cling to your arm while your girlfriend of seven years was five feet away was probably a bad idea. And bringing her to a wild party like this one, when she clearly just wanted to stay home and catch up would most likely put her in a sour mood, now that he thought about it.

"Danny, are you okay? Do you want to leave, and maybe go somewhere more _private_?"

The former Pyrus brawler looked more than surprised that it was _Runo _who suggested that. He had ignored Rachel when she suggested it earlier; she had been trying and failing to get his attention. Rachel was pretty, and she had connections with nearly everyone, but Dan couldn't be with someone who craved the spotlight. He had learned girls liked spotlight time once in a while, even those who preferred the shadows rather than the stage. He took a small sip from his glass, when it suddenly dawned on him.

Runo wasn't drunk because she was _just_ upset; she had wanted to get attention. She wanted attention because Dan, her boyfriend of seven years, didn't give it to her after not seeing each other for over a year.

Dan felt awful, his insides turning, as he was forced to watch Runo stumble off and start flirting with a tall, muscular guy while sipping yet another glass of wine-it was martini this time.

"Danny," Rachel was whining, saying his name for the fifth time, "Stop staring at that girl! Why have _that _when I can give you so much more!" With that, Rachel gently adjusted her top so that even more of her chest showed.

"Come on, Danny!" She said, tugging on Dan's arm. Dan ignored Rachel, but she continued to be persistent. He didn't care; he only had eyes for Runo as she flirted with that complete stranger, who he recognized as the host who was obviously as drunk as Runo-if not more.

"…so, like my parents were all like, 'Joe, you're so rebellious and all that shit, so get the fuck out of our house'." He was saying, "'Go and throw all those trashy parties', my mom said, 'and go and screw a random girl each night, for all we care'. I don't think any parents were as cool as mine." Runo giggled, flipping her hair flirtatiously.

"That's amazing, Joey!" She gawked, revealing the teeth behind her plump lips. Dan and many other guys had definitely noticed that the scrawny tomboy had the figure of a stripper. She had obviously blossomed over the years, maturing in look and personality, and Dan wondered why someone as gorgeous as her was with a brawling obsessed man-child like him.

Joe's smirk grew and he said seductively, "I have never listened to my parents' advice, but I think I'll follow that last one my mom gave me." He then reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist. Dan, in his drunken state, didn't register what was happening until Joe's friends started whistling and howling. He returned his attention back to his girlfriend and his worst fears came to life as he watched Joe kiss the living daylights out of the blue haired Haos brawler.

Dan felt his heart break into pieces, but had no one to blame but himself. He had ignored Runo, leaving her behind, calling her a lousy brawler, never replying to her calls or texts, and had dragged her off to a random party when she clearly didn't want to. He had acted like a total bastard, and he had paid the price. Runo spent the whole night sitting on a bar stool, drinking-a clear sign she was troubled. Dan had ignored her-shocker-and partied all evening, letting a few girls flirt with him. Runo had continued to drink, up until the point where she was totally drunk. Now there she was, kissing a man Dan now hated.

Finally, the two broke apart. Joe kissed her behind her ear, something Dan knew Runo enjoyed, and Runo nodded her head. She said something and Joe nodded, before practically skipping to Dan and Rachel.

"Danny thanks so much for bringing me to this party!" She giggled, her lips swollen and her cheeks pink, "Don't bother about bringing me home, _Joey _said he would drop me off after he showed me something in his room!" Dan clearly saw Joe's intentions and the suggestive theme Runo had said. She continued, "Besides, I'm sure you and Rachel want to get more acquainted anyways!" With that, Runo bounced off, dragging Joe upstairs.

Since when was Runo such a flirt? Had she really changed that much while he was gone? And he didn't even register or notice her personality change; he had always been about five steps behind her.

Dan pushed Rachel away and headed towards his red convertible. He was about to open the door when he hesitated and instead, walked down the street until he was out in front of the old oak tree that had stood there for as long as he could remember. Being in Wardington-specifically this familiar park-always made his crappy life better.

Sighing, Dan sipped his beer and closed his eyes, leaning against the tree. His life was a mess, and no one but him was to blame.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kuso?"

Dan opened his eyes and was surprised to see Runo standing over him.

"What's wrong, Runo? Joe give you the ditch?" He couldn't help keeping the bitterness out of his voice. The man he now hated had cost the love of his life's reputation. She probably didn't care; maybe Joe was the lucky one to have her lose something Dan had thought about for over a year. Runo sighed and sat down next to him.

It was silent for a few minutes, and he thought Runo was thinking of ways to dump him when she said softly, "Do you not love me?" This took Dan by surprise.

"Runo, of course I love you! I mean, if you-what I mean to say is-you're very special-Joe's a lucky guy, I can't believe I lost that. I had so many chances and I fucked it up, like usual. I guess he fucked it up too, well in different ways." Dan sputtered. Runo burst out laughing. Dan, once again, was taken by surprise.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. Runo wiped a tear from her eye as she continued to howl with laughter. Finally, she calmed down enough to reply.

"Daniel Kuso, I cannot believe you would think I would do something so scandalous!" She exclaimed, slapping the back of his head. Dan furrowed his eyebrows.

"But you kissed him!" He argued, "You said he would-he, you-you dragged him off upstairs!" Runo finally stopped laughing as she realized how upset Dan was.

"Dan," She said softly. "_He _kissed _me_. I was trying to push him away, but he had a tight grip on my arms. I decided to play along. When we got upstairs, I beat the living shit out of him and went to find you. When Rachel told me you had left the party, and I saw your car out front, I knew immediately where you were." Well, that cleared up a thing or two, but something still bothered Dan.

"Why were you flirting with him?" He asked quietly. Runo was silent for a few minutes.

"Why shouldn't I?" She finally replied. "My boyfriend was clearly okay with about a dozen tramps smothering him with their clown caked faces and bra stuffed chests. He paid more attention to alcohol than his own girlfriend. He was having so much fun; I thought I should join in too." This made Dan feel even guiltier.

"Runo, I'm so sorry," He apologized. "I didn't realize how much you changed and I was so stupid. Runo, I don't blame you one bit if you want to break up. I love you so much it hurts, but someone as fucking gorgeous and perfect as you couldn't possibly have feelings with someone so retarded like me-"

Dan didn't get a chance to continue as Runo had tackled him to the ground, kissing him furiously. She was cupping his face, his hands sliding down to her waist, her hair falling over her perfectly framed cheekbones, her legs spread over his waist, his head tilting up to keep up with her fast paced lips. If he had died that very moment, he would have died a very happy man.

All too soon, they broke apart due to lack of oxygen. They continued to rest in that position, both breathing heavily. Dan noted that Runo looked even more beautiful under the moonlight.

"What…..what was that for?" Dan asked, his voice husky. Runo smiled, still breathing heavily.

"Don't you dare think you're not good enough for me Dan," She said. "I love you so much, and it _killed _me when I thought you had left me. You had jumped into the Doom Dimension, an inter-dimensional portal that Drago created, another portal that Dr. Michael created, _moved to another continent_, and left for yet another planet. What I don't get is why you bother returning if you're just going to leave again." Dan leaned up and kissed her softly.

"I came back because I ached to see your pretty little face again," He replied. "I miss our pity fights, your temper, your kisses, our dates-which I was always late to, Julie stalking us to kiss, always kissing in the bushes when she finally left us alone. Runo, I missed everything about you!" He exclaimed. Runo had tears in her eyes and pecked Dan on the lips, her mouth lingering before kissing him again. When they broke apart, Runo rested her head on Dan's chest and he placed a hand on her lower back as they laid there.

"Dan," She said softly. "Do you forgive me for my flirty behavior earlier?" Dan rubbed circles on her back with his thumb.

"Yes, do you forgive me for ignoring you for so long?" He asked. Runo nodded.

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, that's why."

"I love you, Runo Misaki. I shall love you until death do us apart."

"And I shall love you, Dan Kuso, until time itself stops."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Twenty-two year old Dan Kuso lifted his newly wedded wife's veil and gave her a tender kiss.

Everyone in the church cheered, with Julie screaming, "It's about freaking time! It only took you ten years!"

Dan held Runo's waist as they walked happily down the altar, laughing as they passed their fellow brawlers, leaving the best man and maid of honor-Shun and Alice- behind.

When they settled into the rented limo, Dan asked, "When do you want to tell them?" Runo smiled and glanced out the window.

"When Julie calms down in few weeks." She said softly. Dan kissed her.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mister and Mrs. Kuso," The driver said, sliding the window panel open, "but I wanted to state that there is alcohol in that fridge if the newly weds would wish to celebrate in private." Dan and Runo politely declined; it was alcohol that had made their relationship grow and shatter that night.

"Very well." The driver closed the panel, leaving the two former brawlers in peace. Runo leaned her head on Dan's shoulder.

"Ooh, a card!" Dan exclaimed. "'You have a bright and busy future ahead of you!'"

Runo smiled, running a hand over her swelling stomach, "You have no idea."

**Hope my cuz isn't mad at me! 3 You Jazzy. **


End file.
